htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
All in Vein
Roles Starring *Lumpy Featuring *Handy *The Mole *Flippy Appearances *Lammy *Ember *Pierce Plot One night, Lumpy wakes up and opens his fridge. He spots Handy, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment. He yelps in surprise as Lumpy, who is then revealed to be a vampire, grows fangs and hypnotizes him with his eyes. After that, he picks him up and stabs his neck with two straws. He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Lumpy then pours down Handy's blood (which has hardened due to being in the fridge) into the sink, then crushes his body like a soda can. After that, he throws his body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the crushed bodies of Ember, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Lumpy, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Lumpy's castle. Lumpy stops brushing his teeth to answer the door. Lumpy tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be The Mole and Lumpy's eyes have no effect on him. Lumpy begrudgingly takes his delivery as The Mole, who is disappointed that he didn't receive a tip, goes back to his car and leaves. Lumpy, not wanting to give up his meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually his head with his antlers as wings. Inside the car, The Mole adjusts his mirror. Lumpy is then shown in the car, in the back seat. As he prepares to attack The Mole, he screams in surprise. The Mole drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Lumpy, having ducked down beforehand, has survived and gets up dazed. Seeing The Mole's blood spraying out from his neck, Lumpy becomes delighted. But before he can enjoy his meal, a train destroys the car. Lumpy then wakes up and finds himself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him. Lumpy then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him. Much later, Flippy opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Lumpy taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank. Flippy runs away in fear of the vampire. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Lumpy to worry for his life. He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. He then turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight. Lumpy flies only a few feet, his massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, Lumpy turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Flippy is impaled on the head by Lumpy's fangs from his skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on Lumpy's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen. Deaths *Handy Ember, and Lammy are all crushed by Lumpy. (only Handy's death is seen) *The Mole is decapitated by the crossing barrier. *Lumpy explodes due to being exposed to sunlight. *Flippy's head gets impaled by Lumpy's fangs. Trivia *This is Ember's first confirmed death. *Just like other Halloween episodes like Peas in a Pod and Without A Hitch, this episode uses an opening that shows a horror movie poster. Category:Dimension 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Internet episodes Category:Halloween Specials